


So Not A Virgin

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Danny Knows, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Insecurity, Jackson Comes Back, Jackson Feels, Jackson Has Issues, Jealous Jackson, M/M, Multi, Nice Jackson, Polyamory, Protective Danny, Protective Jackson, Protectiveness, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski may be really annoying but he's his bestfriends boyfriend (One of them anyway) so he's not going to stand by and let some Lacrosse jerks just talk about him like he's nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Not A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Idea how this happened I had planned on writing a fic where Stiles was a slut and had sex with like every member of the pack but it turned into Fluff and Bromantic relationships

“Did you see Stilinski this morning?” Danny overhears the other Lacrosse douches talking near his locker.

“Yeah he’s surrounded by that bunch of idiots they all seem to orbit around him like he’s the president or the freaking sun” Greenberg laughs at his own analogy.

“Did you see what he was wearing” another player Jeff asks.

“Yeah that Hugo boss outfit cost more than entire wardrobe its got to be a fake” Alex tells them.

“Yeah obviously that virgin couldn’t even afford to go to Germany with the school last semester” Greenberg laughs.

“Oh it’s not fake he won the lottery” Danny tells them as he gets up finally finished getting changed.

“He what?” The players all gasp and question how much he won.

“He wouldn’t say how much he won but I do know Lydia abducted me and him and took us shopping over the break and spent like $7000 of his money on clothes you should see his wardrobe I never thought I would ever get jealous of my friends but I would kill for half the stuff he has” Danny smirks at the looks of shock on their faces.

“Oh and by the way Stiles Stilinski is so not a virgin” Danny laughs.

“How would you know?” Alex asks him questioningly he has a look on his face that’s smug, it’s as if he’s caught Danny out in a lie.

“Because Stiles Stilinski is a total slut” Danny laughs at their shocked faces.

“As soon as he fucked on person he became addicted he has the biggest dick I have ever seen and all his friends that hang around just love him in and out of bed” Danny smirks at them walking out the room.

“Did I just hear you telling them that Stilinski was a slut?” Jackson asks cocking his eyebrows from where he’s leaning on the wall outside the locker rooms.

“Yeah” Danny tells him with a sheepish smile.

“Why didn’t you just tell them he’s dating someone older and he has more sex than them combined?” Jackson smirks at him walking to their next class.

“Do you want to come out?” Danny asks.

“Not yet” Jackson tells him his eyes full of panic that he might loose all his popularity.

“Then I’m not going to tell anyone about your weird four-way realtionship with McCall, Derek and Stiles” Danny shrugs.

“But you told them he’s slept with all his friends? You told them he’s fucked Isaac, Erica and Boyd? And Liam? Not to mention that boy that follows Liam like a puppy” Jackson sniggers.

“Mason?” Danny asks.

“No the werewolf one” Jackson tells him.

“Oh Brett” Danny tells him his smile lighting up his face.

“God your such a horny person” Jackson tells him.

“I’m surrounded by supernaturally enhanced hot people sue me” He snipes back.

“Oh and please don’t tell anyone about my boyfriends dick again even if he does have a big one I don’t want anyone of those hormonal idiots to go near him I may loose control and rip their throats out with my teeth” Jackson growls lowly.

“Your spending way too much time with Derek” Danny smirks.

“You’re telling me yesterday I was in class and the teacher made a star wars reference and I started cracking up and wouldn’t stop laughing for like ten minutes” Jackson shakes his head.

“I like this new Jackson they make you better”Danny admits.

“Trust me they don’t they make me worse” He tells him.

“You know that’s not true” Danny laughs.

“Oh it is they make me neurotic and overprotective and sometimes murderous I’m jealous twenty four seven because I don’t just have one partner I have three and everyone keeps hitting on them” He growls it isn’t playful this time its serious.

“I think that’s beautiful” Danny smirks.

“I still haven’t forgiven you for sleeping with Ethan” Jackson tells him.

“That was before I knew about werewolves” Danny tries to defend for the fiftieth time.

“I don’t care” Jackson mutters walking away” from him.

“So what your the only one allowed to have relationship drama?” Danny shouts after him and laughing when Jackson pulls a finger at him.

“I’m telling St” Danny is instantly cut of by Jackson’s protest.

“Don’t you dare!” Jackson hisses at him a slight tinge of supernaturally infused electric blue seeping into his normal sea blue.

“What’s them matter scared of a little sexile?” Danny taunts.

“Do you get how jealous my wolf gets when Stiles is punishing me? He rubs his fucking scent all over Derek and Scott then starts lecturing me about how much of a dick I can be its like torture” Jackson tells him his eyes pleading.

“Dude? Who would have ever thought you would be this whipped on Stiles Stilinski” Danny laughs.

“He’s the glue that holds us together and right now I’m happy in a relationship for once in my life I even said it so pleas don’t fuck it up for me I hate it when he’s mad at me” Jackson admits.

“That’s so cute, wait what did you mean you said it?” Danny questions.

“It, the L word to all three of them” Jackson tells him turning bright red and looking away.

“I never thought I would ever see the day” Danny tells him his voice full of pride he knows how big that is for him.

“I love them all of them we have our ups and downs but I wouldn’t want anything to change” Jackson tells him.

“Aww now all we need is to find me a man, I’m not greedy like you I only need one” Danny tells him laughing when Jackson pushes him in the direction of Econ.

They run into McCall and Stiles and he nearly squeals at the moon eyes all three throw each other from opposite ends of the hallway.

Its ridiculously cute and so out of character for Jackson.

He read somewhere that love changes you he really wants the kind of love Jackson has found for himself.


End file.
